Million Dolls of Doom
by Exploded Toilet Bowl
Summary: ShinDai, ShinMura. Shinou's mischievousness leads to devasting consequences, and an unhappy future.


A/N: Kinda inspired by episode 94, so I have decided to write you just a short one-shot.

ANYWAY, ENJOY GODDAMNIT! IF YOU DON'T, I SWEAR I'LL BITE YOU TO BITS.

0000000000

As the Daikenja strolled by himself through the beautiful place of Shin Makoku, he felt refreshed and reveled at how wonderful the whole place seemed to be, especially when the war with Soushu had just ended not too long ago. The people were thrilled and thankful for both him and Shinou's victory. When they came in to their kingdom, they were so well-received by the people that even Shinou showed a look of genuine surprise on his face.

Now over the months, both their popularities grew rapidly and especially the double black, who was famous for his strategies and brains that brought about the birth of Shin Makoku. Shinou was loved by everyone [especially the women] and treasured by his subordinates. He was indeed formidable.

As the long haired man passed by a few children who were happily playing with each other, they waved at him and held out something in their hands.

And he found that he could not smile back, in fact, he looked horrified at what was in their hands.

So much for all the praise for Shinou. He just waved absent-mindedly back and trudged towards the market, only to find that there were more of those _disgusting stuff_ that was on-sale at _every single damn shop_ in Shin Makoku!

By now, he was fuming and _almost_ stomped his way back to their castle.

As soon as he stepped into the castle, the guards around hurriedly bowed to him in respect.

However, he knew what was hidden behind their backs and spared not another glance and made his way towards that blasted blond's room. As he continued on his journey [which left tracks behind that screamed, 'DIE SHINOU!'], he saw something zoom past him. Thinking it was an intruder, he dashed forward at lightning speed to see what that was.

What he saw in the bushes _almost_ frightened him to no end.

"_Really, it was a bad imitation too!"_ He thought and left, anger building up eve faster and his intent to kill even stronger. That stupid blond should just drop dead! Who cares if he was the savior of and creator of Shin-

Something scuttled past him quickly, and he did not miss whatever that _thing_ was wearing and carrying.

He stopped dead in his tracks, eyes narrowed and he practically radiated an Aura of Death of 1200 AoE [Area of Effect]. The double black then broke into a run towards the blond's room, and passing servants bowed while giving him a weird look mixed with fear. Their Daikenja was being uncharacteristic today. They decided the main cause would have to be their king, Shinou.

The oak doors of Shinou's room slammed open and there sat Shinou by his chair behind his desk.

Now, the double black wanted more than just to kill Shinou. He wanted to mutilate him, chop him up and feed them to bearlions (1) because they eat every single thing.

Why? It was because all around Shinou laid exquisitely made dolls of the famous double black, except they were…_too happy-looking_.

"What the hell is happening, Your Majesty? Why am I seeing so much of, of…" he paused and pointed in disgust to the pile that laid on the blond's desk, "_that_ around?!"

Shinou sighed, long and deep, and finally spoke, like an old man who was thoroughly enjoying his life, "Well…I asked the Erhard to make these, and he happily agreed. He made one, and I thought it looked absolutely so _beautiful_, **magnificent** and fabulous that I had them mass-produced! The results were even better! Erhard is currently making version two of this first batch and has agreed to work even harder to produce even more! Oh, and you know we can get earnings from these to cover the costs of upgrading our castle!"

"The last I checked there wasn't a need to earn additional amounts to 'cover costs'!" The long haired man replied indignantly.

"But-"

"I take care of the accounts, and I know best!"

The king sighed, again, in bliss as he thought of how wonderful those dolls are, and how much they can do, totally ignoring the angry man in front of him.

All of a sudden, he got excited and exclaimed, "You see, there are different types of them! Oh, and Sieg (2) made you one doll too!" He picked up the poorly sewn doll, looked at it for a little while, and put it down again.

He got up and pulled the annoyed and unwilling Daikenja to view his 'collection'.

"These are perfect! From singing, to dancing, to talking, to massaging, to pure decorations, to those which can be controlled by maryoku for entertainment purposes, to gardening, to maintaining the house, to-"

The blond's world blacked out. No it wasn't because he had a nose-bleed and fainted, but it was because the double black had exploded, and knocked him out.

Daikenja's shadow towered over Shinou's body as he looked at the blond in anger.

"I won't do anything to you. Yet…But for now, I shall have this cupboard removed, cleaned and disinfected, get Erhard to stop, and get those _dolls_ back."

With one last look at Shinou's pathetic form, he turned and waltzed out, calling the guards to come and removed those things and the cupboard that was full of them, while he himself would 'take care' of Shinou _personally_.

00000

"So…what happened after that your Majesty?"

"After what?"

"After…well…After he knocked you out…"

"…Let's not get into details now, Ulrike."

A pause.

"Ulrike."

"Yes?"

"I need you to contact the Wincotts."

"Is there anything you need from them?"

"Of course. I need them to make more Murata dolls. I need those to be spread around! And contact Lord Voltaire and ask him if he wants to join in."

Ulrike could only smile weakly at the blond.

00000

In the other world, Murata shivered.

"Hey Murata, are you alright? Is it cold?" Yuuri asked as he put his and the other boy's texts away and prepared the bed. Murata was going over to his house for a sleepover again.

"Mmm…Nothing really. I just kinda…kinda felt…_insecure_…I'm not even sure if I can describe that feeling."

"Well, it's probably because you've been studying too much, or you're worried about the baseball team?"

"…Maybe," Murata said as he shrugged, and joined Yuuri at the bed.

That night, Murata had terrible nightmares.

0000000000

A/N: How was it? Well, somehow along the way, it turned into pure crack, so…Hehe, forgive me?

There you go neo-san! Hope you and the rest enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.

(1): Purely fabricated.

(2): It runs in the family!


End file.
